danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mad(e) in Three Wishes Bar
Mad(e) in Three Wishes Bar is a roleplay between Rikuya and RenChronomio using their original respective characters Oomi Mika and Kikuri Nagisa. Summary Kikuri visits Oomi's bar to see if she can help her with her sister's problem. Plot March 27th, a bright new day for none other than the Queen of Mixology herself, the famous Super High School Level Barmaid, the most beautiful and kind prince—wait, wait, wait, maybe it's going a little bit too far. That's like not the way how she will describe herself. Yes, it's just your ordinary young bar owner who enrolls in Heavenly Born Academy, Oomi Mika, who holds the title as the Super High School Level Barmaid. She just wanted to have fun with her co-workers, maybe introduced herself to a new visitor and get herself a smokin' hot boyfriend because for god's sake, it has been 17 years and she still got no boyfriend! Wait a minute...just kidding, there are a lot more important matters than getting a boyfriend! Well, if you have the beauty of Oomi Mika you don't need to worry about your intimate life...Lmao, just joking, seriously. Let's ignore that for now and get our best girl some spotlight that she deserves! In a normal day like this, Oomi has already arrived in her bar in the downtown, serving her customers with joy and love. You can't convinced her to lock herself in her room to do something normal like studying. To her, this is what she should pursue! Just move her hands to something so tasty that words alone can't describe it. And that's what she is doing right at this moment. "Welcome to the Three Wishes Bar, how can I help y—Oh! It's Miss Miyazaki! Hello there, you look lovely as usual, I think I'm fall in love!" She greeted one of her old visitors, Miss Miyazaki who shares the same fate with Oomi. Well, in her case, it's Oomi's own choice to continue living as a virgin because why the hell not, while Miyazaki is still pursuing her dream to marry the right man. "Oh, Mika-chan. Stop with the flattery young lady, you silly little nugget. You should fall in love with the young ones, not an old fart like me!" Miyazaki replied as Oomi laughed cheerfully, helping the short lady to sit on the bar stool. "You know our number one rules here, Miyazaki-san." "I get it, I get it. You don't have to say that over and over! I'm 70 years old there is no way the hale and not-senile-at-all woman like me to forget that...No self-deprecating in front of Oomi Mika, correcta mundo?" True, it's a blasphemy against life itself if you insult yourself. Oomi likes to treat everyone likes her equal, because she feels that everyone is unique who has different kinds of power and weaknesses. "I'm very happy that you remember that. Now, do you want me to make the usual, Miyazaki-san?" She already gone behind the bar to get Miyazaki's favorite beverage. "You bet I do, baby! I was petrified this morning that I need to get myself something fresh like a glass of margarita!" Although she is very loud, it seems that Oomi's other daily visitors don't mind her attitude, rather, she usually attract people just because she is so likeable! Of course, Oomi is not an exception. She loves to get to know more to all of her dear visitors. Not only because she is super friendly, she also wants to know their favorite menu so she can serve them with extra detail. "One special margarita for Miyazaki-san is coming right up!" Miyazaki chuckled, with the fact that she will taste Oomi's magic, that is mixing drinks. "With me adding some extra lime juice, would you, Miyazaki-san, tell me about your juicy relationship with Arataka-san...~" While they're at it, might as well asking Miyazaki's relationship with her new acquaintance, Arataka. "Well, you don't need to worry dear." She sips her glass, and once again, her smiles bloom from her lips, a very heartwarming sight for Oomi. "We're doing just fine. Yesterday he invited me to a dinner in his house, and I just found out that he is an excellent cook. Ah, if he keeps flattering me with his skills and abilities, and if he continue to give me his handsome crooked smile, I think I will be the one who propose him! Haha... You only need to worry about yourself, dear. When will your prince charming take you to the castle?" While telling her story, Oomi just smiles, until she brought up that issue, Oomi oddly bursts into laughter. "My Prince Charming will have to wait until you become Mrs. Arataka, fortunately!" Whenever she discussed a fate-changing topic, she will occasionally rubbing her lucky charm that she has with her at that moment, and it's a lucky four-leaf clover charms that she brought today. Miyazaki patted Oomi's hair gently, sending the Super High School Level Barmaid a ton of love with her gentle pet. "Well girl, you do you! I'm going to chat with my friends there, I'll come back at you much later!" Oomi signed an "OK" to Miyazaki who fled to the scene quickly despite her rheumatism. Now that she has no one to serve ('cuz she let her co-workers to handle the others), she thinks about the topic that Miyazaki discussed earlier. "A boyfriend, huh? I don't think I need that... The boys in my class are so fun and nice to me...but I don't think any of them is not a good thief because none can steal my heart yet... Hmm..." Haha! Another fantastic match of the day! A young girl thought on her way back. She has style that can give boys red faces, a lot of girls that dreams to be like her, and her energetic energy that people are also getting energetic cause of the way she rolls. Thats right! Its none other then Kikuri Nagisa, The Super High School Level Matchmaker. And let me tell you, what she's doing, not easy. Always talking to new clients, setting up date, helping her client on what he or she should do in a romantic situation. If you need a girl that you need a Happily Ever After from she is your girl. "Another happy couple. Wonder how many messages I got again online." She saya as she put away her ear piece that helps her communicate with her client during a date and also her tablet that has a list of the client's date. Walking home happily she soon spotted a nice fresh looking bar that seems to be a buzzling headlight. Decided to check it out she enters inside and saw a wonderous place. "Woah... This place is Awesome~" She said as she putted the a note on the place on her tablet for a future dating spot. Sitting at the end of the bar she notices a lot of drinks that looks good and delicious. She then saw one of the workers, with a beauty of a greek goddess. 'Wow... She must have a lot of guys on her waiting list' she thought. Normally she thinks of other people's future. With a bunch of crazy ups and downs on their journey bit she never ever thought of having a lover herself. But never mind that since she is still young after all. For now, she just wanted a drink "Excuse me!" Kikuri said. Back to work she guess. Dwelling about something related to romance is so not her. The most important thing is that she still have a lot of boys surrounding his life that she holds dear as best friends. Say, she thinks that Sasahara is someone that you can rely on despite his extreme grumpiness and reluctance, Kid who likes to bother her with all small details and unimportant questions, and the rest of her classmates are actually not bad at all. She loves all of them as a friend. She wistfully stared at her lucky charm, seemingly thinking about something before another customer approached her, she put on her charming smile once again. "Welcome to our bar! How can I help you, Miss?" Oomi observed a rather young girl, probably a high schooler just like her, who looks very beautiful and quirky with her outfit. "Hey there!" Kikuri said. "Wow! You have a wonderful face! Your boyfriend must be a very lucky person huh~? "Kikuri said as a joke at the bartender and giggled a bit. "But anyway... What do you recommend for gal like me?" Kikuri said winking at her. Truth be told, her boyfriend must be a lucky person, if she doesn't well she must have a long line a gentlemenn just to take her to the ball. Thinking on it now... Maybe she could be another fine customer to help. After all, Everyone deserves a Happily Ever After. Like what Himeno says, "Before Advertising yourself. Advertise people first!" That was a very straightforward compliment that Oomi can't help but to chuckle. It's normal for someone to give that kind of first impression on her. To be honest, almost everyone who cares enough had give the same first impression, so that's to be expected. "Welcome Miss, thank you for visiting us here and you are even prettier than me! I will never joke about things like this, really." She smiled, decided to ignore the other comment about her getting a boyfriend. Well...It's not because she is reluctant to discuss about that... However, it's the perfect time to get to know more about her new customer in no time. "Hmmh... Let me see... For a sophisticated, beautiful, and young lady such as you, who probably also have a ton of exes and boyfriends, I really recommend to taste our White Russian that can warm your tender heart." She said as she showed the girl the image of her bar White Russian in the menu, tempting to get as much information that she can get from her. "Girl please! In my line of business, I need to maintain this face haha!" Kikuri said laughing at her joke. "White Russian huh... Well, I don't mind since it's recommended by a hostess." She said as she scans around the bar. Putting on notes on her tablet and noting the things on the menu for future purposes. "Me? Having exes and boyfriends? Girl I rather live my life solo for now. In our age, you just need to let go and have fun!" She said as she looks at the bartender. "Yep. A pretty neat place for future dating..." Kikuri whispered and pretty much smile at the idea for her dates. "Oh I forgot to mention to you. I'm Kikuri Nagisa. I don't know if you heard but at Hope's Peak I am known as the Super High School Level Matchmaker~!" She said handing out her card to the bartender as it says "Find Your Match. A perfect place for you to get a Happily Ever After". D'awww, Oomi thinks she likes this girl already. Her charming aura, the way how she speaks and moves are just spot on, nothing that isn't 100% girly about her. That's her first impression anyway, maybe she could totally be wrong. One thing that irks her the most is that she is also a Super High School Level, maybe from another school who also use the SHSL system? "A glass of White Russian coming right up." She swiftly took all of the ingredients and equipment to make the drink. She pours the ingredients, which are two fluids of vodka, one fluid ounce of coffee-flavored liqueur, heavy whipping cream, and the last but not least, the ice, and voila. "For you, Kikuri Nagisa-san. I add an extra chocolate in there reserved only for a happy and cheerful girl like you." She smiled, giving the high school girl the order that she requested. "I'm Oomi Mika, the owner of this bar. Do you know that I'm also a Super High School Level student like you? Interestingly, not only we share the prestige talent, I agree with you completely about having a boyfriend or not." Although she said that, her motive is quite different. If Nagisa said that teenagers are supposed to let go and have fun, Oomi personally can't handle a boyfriend if she has one, really. "Really?! Your also a Super High School Level student?! This is really cool!" Kikuri let out a shriek. She was glad their are more others that holds a title as well. Unlike the other student from... A certain School of Hope's Peak branch. Bit still finally someone and a girl on that note! Not to say anything mean for the other girls like Kanade, or Himeno. But anyway. "Man... Who would have thought I could meet someone like here!" Kikuri said "Ah! When's your break?! We totally need to hang out. Oh! We could go shopping! There's a mall nearby here that you are sooo~ gonna enjoy." Kikuri said to her excitedly and hoping for girl bonding. For Oomi's taste, her invitation was a little bit straightforward for two people who just literally met for only five minutes so she is trying to figure out how to decline it politely without breaking the cheerful damsel's heart into pieces. Beside, Oomi has a lot of work that needs to be done today. Maybe...a little distraction would be OK. "I'm also delighted to meet a talented person like you. You are a matchmaker, right? So tell me more about your job because that sounds wonderful." She sits in front of her, never put off her bright smile on her face. "About my Job? Well... Let's see, its simple actually. I normally just get requests from clients all over my website or more often in meet in public. My job is mostly just get a "Match Make in Heaven" stuff lile that. But the one thing I'm gonna be proud on is the way their happily ever after came true. Kinda like this..." Kikuri explained while looking through her purse. "Here found them!" She handed them over to the young hostess. It's every letter she has from her clients. Majority of them are still together l, some are married, some decided to even live together thanks to their relationship. Kikuri smiled remembering those happy faces. "Yep... These are the days." she said as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Thinking of it. Someday even she has to find someone to love but she will wait once everything is settled down. "How about you, Mimi? Haha!" Kikuri asked as she though of saying that as a nickname for a minor laugh. Oomi Mika haha. "I see... This is... Very elaborate indeed." She would never thought in million years that a matchmaker's job can be complicated as that. Well, not that complicated, it just really takes some serious skill to make a couple eventually fall in love with each other. She giggled to herself. She remembered when the earlier Miyazaki-san met with her true love, Arataka-san, right in the position where Kikuri sits right now. "I'm sure people that received your help are forever in debt and feel very grateful. You are a wonderful person indeed, Nagisa-san. Truly remarkable!" Oomi gives her a thumbs up, genuinely from the bottom of her heart. Maybe she can unleash her talent here. Look at every nook and cranny of this bar. There are sooo many lonely men and a group of women separated in different spots. This would be a great opportunity of Kikuri to show her talent to Oomi. "It's not that impressive as you say. I guess I just know who matches better. After all, clients always give some information. All I need to do is see which matches. Though I on the other hand, always to have to go to the date spot and give him dating advice through an ear piece haha..." Kikuri sweat drop a bit "But enough about me. How about you? You did say your a Super High School Level student. I don't think you mention your talent but just by your aura and this place~ Hmm~ Your a Hostess haha! So what does a Hostess do? I only know they serve customers valuable wine and having a nice smile and conversation. But what else?" Kikuri asked wanting to know more about the young lady. "I can see that. People sometime are not confident in themselves, so they seek someone or something to rely on. I can totally relate to that feeling." Yeah, if it's not for her friends and co-workers, Oomi would never have been this far in pursuing her career as a barmaid. She often pushes her limit at times when she needed to in the past, when she is still a little girl in her master's house. Now look at her, owning one of the verified top notch bar on Earth. That's very impressive if you take that into consideration. "Well, I'm the Super High School Level Barmaid to be precise. I am this bar owner and founder! Welcome to my creation. If you want to make this place as your haven, I am willing to serve you so that you will regain your strength to keep on fighting in this cruel world. Haha, I guess that sounds very cheesy." Oomi laughed, remembering a line that she memorized during a play with her classmates not a while ago. She was confused when a customer asked her what is her motto, so she sought advice to Rikimaru Hakuryuu, the quotes master himself. But that's not important for now. "I am very curious about your talent, Nagisa-san. Maybe you could tell me about one of your biggest success in matchmaking your clients? It would be wonderful." "Well... Technically all of them are my biggest success." Kikuri said "Wait... Actually my biggest success actually... Might be my first client which is betweeny twin sister and also one of my best friends!" She said happily "Yep. My twin sister has this crush on my best friend who is actually in training to be part of a "force" which I don't remember. So I hook them up by helping her. Its actually kinda cute seeing them together. But later on... Those two got help in making a website just for me which is my Matchmaking site... Yeah. That was the best match and day of my life." Kikuri said happily. She truly enjoys her job and remembering that day now... Sje wouldn't even be the Super High School Level Matchmaker. "Although.... The downside is that... They spilt up at the end..." She said frowning about her twin and best friend. "Ah, sorry for not being specific. I agree that something we do very seriously with effort, no matter what the result is, still become our biggest success." Oomi would later listen to the girl's story attentively. It started with a very cute love relationship between her sister and her crush, making Oomi go "D'awww" several times until it destroyed with the last words that Kikuri said. "I'm sorry to hear that... It must be tough to break up with someone that you love... Send your twin sister my hug, okay?" The barmaid reaches her hand to the other girl's shoulder, rubbing her gently. "What happened after that? I both the two of them make up at the end..." "Haha thanks Mika-san, but... Actually... It wasn't because they have problems. It's just that. My best friend was sent somewhere so he told my sis that he wanted to break up temporarily. Cause since his assign for his first mission and he thought something might happen to him..." She recall what her twin sister said and she understood but... "But... In the end... Something DID happen to him... And he well... Isn't here anymore." Kikuri ended "He did send this letter just in case but... My sister didn't want to read it and wouldn't accept that he was gone." Thinking about it now... Love is sometimes a warm feeling... But at the same time hurtful. You never know what will happen in life amd you fear on what will happen. "But aside from that... My sis still wait's for him at the airport every Friday from Morning to Night..." She ended her story... Thinking about it now, she took out the letter and look at it very seriously... Thinking about what she could do... Upon listening to the continuation of the story, this couldn't have become sadder and more tragic. Oh my god. Oomi covered her mouth, took a step back from the bar counter as her brain trying to process the information she has just received... It was not easy. Despite having no experience in romantic relationships, she feels the great sadness from losing someone that is very important to you, such as your family members or your friends. At loss for words, Oomi tried to maintain her composure, took a deep breath before she replied to the Super High School Level Matchmaker. "I...I am terribly sorry for what happened to your sister, and her lover... I really am..." She didn't want to ask further about the details of what tragedy that befell on Kikuri sister's lover, instead she gave her the best comfort that she can offer by gently patting her shoulder. If her classmate, Itoku Akiba, is there, she would recommend her to consult her problem with the Super High School Level Counselor. "Have you tried to suggest a therapist to meet your sister...? I am afraid that probably her condition become worse than this... It can affect her mental health greatly, which is very worrying..." "In all honesty... I did consider that. But if I'm gonna be honest, again, I don't think she actually need's one... Yet." Kikuri really did consider a therapist but looking at her twin's eyes... She really does know. She can't take it yet. Or more like afraid to take the next step in continuing. "She knows... She just needs a tiny push... If only she could read the letter he left." Kikuri was wondering about it... And awhile later while taking a sip of her drink ans idea came to her idea. "I got it!" Kikuri shouted then covered her mouth due to her voice. After apologizing "I have an idea... But... I really need you to help me can you?" Kikuri clap her hands together as a sign of gesture "Pleaaaaassseee?" Suddenly the situation changed 180 degrees. She was initially felt so sad hearing the break up news, but now she has to confront a new problem that was brought up to her without any preparation. "E-eh, m-me?" She thought to herself, if Kikuri's sister doesn't even need a therapist to mend her broken heart, how will she, a teenage girl who doesn't have any background in experiencing an intense romantic relationship with any human in this world, can take the role as a helper for her? Perhaps she is useless when it comes to this kind of problem, but Oomi's true nature is good, so maybe with the aid of the Super High School Level Matchmaker herself, they can solve the problem and help Kikuri's sister to stand on her feet again. "Nagisa-san, I will not turn down your request. Please, tell me anything what I can do to help your sister." Yeah, being skeptical only holds her to deepened her bond with her client, which totally not okay for Oomi's standard. "Don't worry. All you need to... Is make a special drink~! I... Actually don't know it. But the last time I tasted it with both of them. It tasted sweet... Yet with a hint of a sour like feel to it. And the drink has this calming aroma to it as well." Kikuri stated as she describe their favorote drink back then. "Okay. I'll tell you more. I'm planning on bringing my sister her and making her recall somethings. After awhile all you need to do is chat with her like usual right now~ Then finally... Just leave that to me. Can you do it?" Kikuri asked her as she finished her plan. Hoping that the young hostess can help her on finally fixing this problem once and for all. "Sweet and sour? That's easy! She needs to drink one of my special mix, which I proudly call as The Little Mermaid's foam. This is one job that I couldn't attempt to fail. Nagisa-san, trust me on this. Your sister will love it, period!" If Kikuri requested her to mix drinks, then yes, there is no way she could fail. The characteristic of the drinks that Kikuri mentioned is none other than the sweet and sour mix type, pretty easy to make actually. She immediately picks up every ingredient that she needs such as vodka, rum, tequila, gin, blue curacao liqueur, and soda. As the owner of the bar, you don't need to be surprised at how fast she nimbly picked up those ingredients and gracefully mixing it in a chilled Highball glass filled with ice cubes. Without even realizing it, her bar is getting crowded with more customers, but she knows that shouldn't be a problem to her because she trusts her co-workers to handle them. Right now, she needs to focus to help Kikuri's sister recover from her pain. "Yes! Thank you! I already texted my sister. And she's on her way here." Kikuri informed Oomi. And just a few minutes Kikuri's twin sister finally entered the bar. "Hey Yumiki!" Kikuri called her sister "Hey Kikuri... Can I ask why you call me here of all places?" Kikuri's twin, Yumiki, asked. "Well I just wanted for you to try this place out~! And... Since you made me wait for awhile. I need to go to the Restroom. "Brb" as they say~! And don't worry, I already asked someone for our drinks!" Kikuri said as she excused herself. And giving a Thumbs up to Oomi for the go signal. Oomi can't help but to smile as she listens to the sisters' conversations. Both of them seems so close and have a very interesting bond with each other, making her a little bit envious. The barmaid winks at Kikuri, and placed the order on the table. "Welcome to the Three Wishes Bar, miss...?" Asked Oomi who tried to bait Kikuri's sister to tell her first name. Initiating a small talk is like, one of the "must-have" ability of a bar master like Oomi, so she is assured she won't fail the important task that has been assigned to her. She is also confident in the drink that she just mixed. She created it based on Kikuri's request, utilizing her special sweet and sour drink recipe that she studied and created by herself. "Hmm. Well, I'm Yumiki Nagisa. I'm Kikuri's twin sister. The girl who entered the Rest Room right now. But you can tell us apart from our eyes." Yumiki said "Well... How about you, Miss? And also... Let me guess my sis check this place out for "Dating" purposes huh?" Yumiki said giggling a bit of the fact that is so her sister. "Yumiki? That's a beautiful name. "Yumi" means fruit, and "ki" means tree. A very suiting name for a charming girl whose beauty keeps growing day by day, Nagisa-san." She giggled to herself, impressed by her own ability to be able to memorize that kanji stuff. "Oh yes, the other Nagisa-san has told me that she has a twin sister. Honestly if she didn't tell me beforehand, I would not be able to differentiate you two. Yup, I'm very delighted to have the Super High School Matchmaker to be one of our honored guest today. Ah, where is my manner. Nice to meet you, my name is Oomi Mika. I'm the owner of this bar." She raises her hands toward Yumiki as she wondering what Kikuri would do after she returned from the bathroom. Hiding from the corner Kikuri is looking at them. 'So far, so good' she thought. Back to Yumiki "Is that what that means? Wow, I guess I should be happy haha!" She giggled and gave the young lady a handahake. "Well... She's in their for awhile... Did she ate something here that upsets her tummy or something?" Yumiki asked "And also... She told me she ordered some drinks also." Yumiki said as she glance around. 'This place has a lively atmosphere.' Yumiki said as she saw an elderly couple from a few sits away. Looking at them, she thought of her love one. And with that Yumiki stayed silent for a bit. "Alright, then why don't we forget about her for a while? This session is mean to be focused for only you, Nagisa-san." Oomi replied to her questions with a simple distraction statement. Kikuri probably needs time to come up with an idea to back her up on the counter, so she tries to control the situation for now. Before that, she glanced a little at Miyazaki-san and her new "lover" perhaps? It flutters her heart. Her happy time is when she sees happiness blooms in her bar. "You don't need to worry about your drink, I've already prepared it beforehand. Here you go, Nagisa-san. It's our bar's sweet and sour special drink, The Little Mermaid's Foam. Ehehe, it's not an odd word choice actually. It was inspired by the Little Mermaid's story where it has a "bittersweet" ending. Enjoy." Yeah, Oomi really likes to name her drinks based on fairy tales' characters or events, it became her policies, or most probably her obsession. "B-B-Bitter... Sweet you say?" Yumiki got scared for a bit. But she wanted to doubt thag this drink might make her recall some things she doesn't want to realize. Ignorance is a Bliss as they say. Or at least she though. "U-Um... Thanks again Oomi-San." And with that she took a sip of her drink. And reality comes crashing down on her as she realize the taste. "U-Um... Can I get something else... Please?" Yumiki pleaded to the hostess of the bar. "Oh no. Not after going this far!" Kikuri whispered yelled at the corner as she finally comes out of hiding. "Yumi... You have to realize this... You know what this taste... Do you?" Kikuri said to her twin as her twin is about to burst her eyes out. "I don't want to... I-I-I mean... How did she even created this?" Yumiki said eyeing the hostess. "E-eh?" At first Oomi thought Yumiki didn't like the fragrance coming out from the drink, or she basically doesn't like the taste sweet and sour itself. It made her quite shocked because she never want to let down her customers, not in a million years. So she tried to gain her own composure, and about to grab the menu and showed it to Yumiki until she tasted the drink that she made specifically for her. "O-oh y-yes, here you g—" And that's when Kikuri returned to the scene. Apparently she is convincing her twin sister to...remember about something? Oomi is super worried about Yumiki though, just look at the poor thing, she will cry any time she wants at this rate—and Oomi would never let that happen. "Do you want to order the other drinks, Yumiki Nagisa-san?" She asked as she showed the bar's menu to her. "Don't Mika-San. Yumi, do you remember that drink?" Kikuri asked her sister. And when she nodded she coninued "That's right... Shiro would probably laugh when he see's us drinking the drink he "specifically" made" Kikuri laugh as she made an air quote. Yumiki giggled a bit and Kikuri continued "Yumiki. Shiro would probably be able to move on and try to look onwards instead being trap in a "make believe" past. Cause I know that's what Shiro would probably want you to do." Kikuri said Everything, when they were little Yumiki was the most productive than Kikuri. Truth be told, even their parents are more proud of her than Kikuri. But the day of Shiro's passing. She stopped. Their parents are getting worried for her for getting more depress. If only she could change the past, and change Shiro's decision but that doesn't normally happen. "Yumi..." Kikuri finally handed her the letter. Which, Yumiki finally took. "Mika-San? Mind keeping her company for a bit? I don't think I'm the right person to continue this..." Kikuri said as she hid by the corner again praying for her sister. Seeing the twin engaged in a serious conversation, Oomi decided to step back and listen to them attentively to have a better understanding about what's going on between them, and the main problem that Kikuri brought up a while ago about her twin sister's deceased boyfriend. She bit her lips when she heard about the nostalgia feeling they had with Shiro, who she assumed as the deceased boyfriend. It seems that he was a brewer just like her. Hmm... It's only natural for Kikuri to get help from someone who has the same ability. It just makes Oomi even sadder. This is so tragic. Oomi simply nodded after Kikuri left her twin sister again alone with her on the bar. Before that, she told one of her co-worker to bring her something from her bag that she left on her office. Helping Yumiki to stand on her own two feet once again is not her mission anymore, it becomes her duty. "You know Nagisa-san, sometimes I'm thinking that it's hard being a professional brewer, mixologist, or a bar master. Every day you see people different faces, different personalities, different moods... We only have one job here; to give them a satisfaction service that can brighten up their mood to continue their fight tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and so on. It's not an easy job, trust me. You have to deal with hundreds of people who request unique and different drinks and meals; initiate a conversation with them and no matter what you do, you have no choice but to give your utmost respect for each stories that they tell. For me, it's not an easy job. As a human myself, I do have my own problems. I didn't expect to have to deal with people's blabbers and problems when I first started this business. However, as time passes, I know it's worth it. We listen to them, mix their drinks, cook the food they request, and give them some advice you have on your sleeve... Eventually, I feel like their smiles save me, to the point I don't want them to return to their daily lives so fast... Haha, I know it's kinda weird... but I think you get my point." Oomi sincerely holds Yumiki's hands, delivering her brightest smile to Yumiki. "Your smile saves Shiro-san, like my customers's smiles save me. If your smile gone from your beautiful face, you don't want to know what kind of desperation Shiro-san has in the afterlife to return that faded smiles of yours. So please...for his sake, and for your sister sake...smile for them. Smile for your loved ones." Kikuri only look at how Mika does her magic. A bartender like her, could really bring the light to her own depression. And lo and behold... Yumiki finally broke down and cried her eyes out. I just hid behind the corner and it's my turn to cry. Shiro is my best friend... I really do hope that he can rest in peace. Back to Yumiki, while she was crying. She remember the old days of their middle school. Shiro always smile to me and my sis... And to add to that note, Shiro always say "A smile can break through even the darkest storm.". After awhile, I wipe my tears away and smile back to Mika "Oomi-San... Thank you so much. I... Their is something I need to do. For now, goodbye." Yumiki said leaving the store with Kikuri still behind the corner Seeing Yumiki's reaction, breaking into her tears right in front of her is quite an endearing sight. She is very relieved that her words and talent to mix drinks are able to reach through her heart. She softly taps her hands on the other's shoulder, sending her love and sympathy to the girl by rubbing it softly. She simply nodded to Kikuri who later leave with her sister, sending them away with her smile for one last time. Her heart is filled with joy honestly after she managed to fulfill the request Kikuri gave her. She stared at her hands, later diverts her gaze to her customers. All of their faces, just like hers, are the faces of utter happiness. She never realized how charming that scenery is...until this moment. She took her time to observe this, enjoying the beauty of their raw emotions... "So this is what they call as beauty, right? Hmm... Maybe I'll take my time to appreciate this for a little bit longer..." Taking a request doesn't feel bad at all for her now. It will tremendously help her to grow her, both as a person and a worker who has responsibilities. After that, she wrote down a note and leave the counter. "Oh yeah, maybe I'll talk to Miyazaki-san and let's see if she has grown closer to Arataka-san!" She cheerfully said, walking toward the couples as she left a note on the notice's board for the workers. "Don't forget to smile everyone! If you need help just contact your boss, ok?" ---- END Navigation